What a trip!
by Pyr0Devil
Summary: Arceus and 10 other legendaries need a relief from bordom. What will be of them? I suck at summaries, truly. *COMPLETED* Keep Reviewing though, I still read all of them.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**A/N  
This is my first fanfiction ever, I hope you enjoyed it. Also, the whole idea of going on a world trip is not mine. It is AuraWielder's, go thank him. I like his stories a lot, they are of high quality and is very fun to read.**

* * *

_At the Hall of Origin_

"I'm BORED!" Mew spontaneously shouted.

"Mew, you've been flying around and hitting others, and annoying them for the last hour or so." Arceus stated.

"Well, if we don't do anything soon, I might have to rely on my plan at entertaining you guys!"

"Which is?" Arceus curiously stated. She wondered why Mew hadn't mention the plan before if he was bored.

"This!" Mew excitedly conjured a 1 kilogram bag of something white.

"What is that? Is it cocaine?" A voice asked from somewhere in the hall. The legendaries looked around for the foreign voice.

"Gaaaaahrgggg!" The voice screamed, not long after that a maniacal laughter could be heard.

"CELEBI! I told you to stop bringing humans here to kill!" Arceus scolded but all she got was more maniacal laughter. She turned back to Mew and asked

"Now then, what is that Mew?"

"Look closely" She exclaimed excitedly before throwing the bag to Arceus.

"Oh no…. NO! This is NOT a solution. Where did you even get this! I thought we cleared it out of the kitchen" Arceus uttered.

"What is it, Arcy?" Giratina asked, curious to see what the bag held.

"It says 100% pure sugar" Arceus cried out, all the legendaries in the room turned their heads to look at her simultaneously (after hearing that Mew had sugar, who wouldn't?). After hearing that, Palkia snatched the bag away and used Spacial Rend to create a portal and throwing the bag in it, causing it to disappear somewhere in space.

"NO! Why did you do that Palkia? I knew I should've eaten it when I had the chance" Mew muttered the last bit quietly.

"He did that to save the Hall of Origin and a random region that you might destroy when you are sugar-high" Dialga deadpanned and shuddered, remembering the time when Mew had cookies that contain sugar. During the time Mew was sugar-high, she devastated the Hall of Origin and Dialga had to clean up the mess.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"__Hey Dia, what's that?"_

_"__Its cookies, want some Mew? I made it myself." She replied, proud that she can cook_

_"__Sure! Looks tasty, Thanks!"_

_5 minutes later_

_"__Everybody down! Hit the dirt and stay there! Mew had sugar!" Victini screamed while running to the living area in the Hall of Origin_

_"__Mew had sugar?" Arceus repeated. After a nod from Victini, she used Hyper Voice to alert other legendaries, "Code Black, I repeat, Code Black! Mew had sugar! Initiate emergency procedures! All personnel to the main area!"_

_The legendaries heard Arceus ran to group up and responded,_

_"__Yes Ma'am!" and proceeded to take cover and fire their special attacks at the pink blur racing around the hall that is Mew. Well, all except Celebi, she was busy killing a random, unlucky man like a psychopath that she is._

_After about an hour that is total chaos in the hall, Hyper Beams, Judgements, Dark Voids, Aeroblasts and other powerful attacks going every which way, Mew suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground._

_"__Is it safe now?" asked Reshiram from behind an overturned table._

_"__Yeah, she's asleep" answered Zekrom, after he walked towards Mew to check her._

_"__Now that doomsday has been averted, WHO GAVE MEW SUGAR?!" Arceus shouted at the legendaries grouped together in the living area. Everyone froze and fell silent. Victini, the one who alerted her, pointed at Dialga._

_"__It was only some cookies! It contained less than 2% of sugar in it!" Dialga answered, trying to act innocent. Arceus sighed,_

_"__You should know better than to give Mew any sugar at all. Even though it was an accident, your punishment is to clean up all this mess."_

_Once everyone had left the hall to do their duties or relax in their rooms, Dialga looked at the mess and said to herself_

_"__I'm never letting Mew get near my cooking again." Then started to clean up the pile of rubble that was the Hall of Origin's living area._

_Flashback end_

* * *

"What are we gonna do then" Mew asked, crossing her short arms.

"I know! Let's go on a tour around the human world!" Arceus exclaimed

"You mean, the world without Pokémon? You said we should never go there!" Kyurem replied.

"HE SPEAKS!" exclaims Rayquaza, acting shocked

"Shut up Ray" Latias said, unamused.

"The problem is, we have room on the plane for only 10. This means we will vote, rules are simple, no voting for yourself." Arceus told them.

After an amount of arguing, bribing, trying to cheat and trying to kill (courtesy of Celebi). The winners of the vote are revealed.

"Listen up. The winners of the vote are Mew, Zekrom, Reshiram, Lugia, Ho-oh, Rayquaza, Latias, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina and I" Arceus announced while standing on a podium she got from who-knows-where.

"Who even voted for the sugar addict?!" One of them called out but got no reply

"Wait a minute! That's 11 not 10! And why can't I go too, I need to protect Latias" Latios called out

"Duh, 10 AND the pilot. How dumb can you get! And I can protect Latias, so you don't need to go" Rayquaza answered smugly.

"Sure you can, I bet your intentions aren't just to protect her, you're probably going to ra-"

"Shut up bro! I can protect myself just fine, you shouldn't treat me like a small child anymore!" Latias cut her brother off. Rayquaza snickered then stuck his tongue out at Latios behind Latias' back.

"Annoying little fucker" Latios muttered quietly. Arceus watched the exchange while quietly giggled, she then controlled herself.

"It's decided then, everyone who is going should go pack their stuff and meet me at the airstrip in an hour" She announced and started towards her room.

* * *

They all met on the airstrip and was ready to board the plane. It was a custom Airbus A350-1000. All the seats were taken out to be replaced by 10 large, comfortable seats, 20 inch TVs in front of each seat. The rest of the plane was just a large, empty space.

"Where did you even get this?" Ho-oh asked Arceus, awed by the plane.

"That's for me to know, and for you to wonder for the rest of your life" They then boarded the plane silently wondering where the heck she got the plane from. Just before they went to their seats, Arceus called Palkia up

"When we take off, I need you to use Spacial Rend and send us to the human world"

"What if I don't?"

"I'll crash this plane" Arceus deadpanned

"touché, Arcy, touché"

After take-off, Arceus decided to have a little fun with her passengers in the back. She announced on the intercom.

"_Attention passengers_

_This is your captain speaking_

_I regret to inform you, we might encounter, some turbulence_

_So when it happens_

_Put your hands up high_

_Like you on a roller coaster_

_Initiate emergency procedures-" _Before she could continue, there were several groans and shouts of "SHUT UP!" from the back.

"Fine… Killjoys…. Next stop is-"

* * *

**A/N  
Hope you enjoyed it. Remember, this is my first fanfic, reviews would be much appreciated. You can put in the review how I could improve, I don't mind. Oh, and the lyrics at the end is from Turbulence by Steve Aoki and Laidback Luke ft. Lil Jon. :D Also! Can you guys please PM me where you want them to go, maybe include what they are gonna do there too if possible. If not, thanks for reading anyways! Reviews please!**


	2. Arriving in Paris

Chapter 1: Arriving in Paris

**A/N World tour idea isn't mine, belongs to Aurawielder. I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

_In the plane_

"Fine… Killjoys…. Next stop is Paris!" after announcing that, Arceus decided to go to the passenger area of the plane. Reshiram called out,

"But where are we right now?"

"Northern Russia"

"Why the fuck did you send us to northern Russia Palkia! We gon get shot down by the Reds!" Rayquaza cried out to Palkia.

"Ray, we aren't going to get shot, why do they wanna shoot down a passenger plane?" Ho-oh asked.

"Just ignore him Ho-oh, he's just trying to be funny, albeit failing" Latias answered instead. '_What do I see in Ray anyways? Hmm, must be drunk at the time to be his girlfriend.' _

"Hey guys, got any drinks?" a voice called out

"Yea, in the back of the plane, snacks are there too" Arceus replied without looking

"Sugar?"

"No. There isn't anything with sugar Mew"

"Thanks, I'm going to get something to eat and drink" The voice said

"Say, who was that anyways?" Zekrom asked Arceus

"I don't know, just look who at who isn't here and you'll find out"

"No shit Sherlock" Lugia replied. Zekrom then started counting _'1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..er..Er, oh 11'_

"Hey Arcy? All of us is here!"

"That can't be right. I think you just suck at maths" Latias interjected.

"I'm back!" The mysterious voice called out again, sounds of munching could be heard.

"A Zorua!" Zekrom cried. Suddenly the Zorua was bombarded with questions

"Who are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"How did you get in?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Sugar?"

"Everybody shut up and I'll tell you!" exclaimed the annoyed Zorua. "I am the Author"

"Oh...he…heh...heh..Eheh…hahahahahahahaha!" Everyone laughed at that. "Prove it" Rayquaza smirked

"[Snaps finger (paw? Whatever)] There."

"What did you do? I don't see any changes" Rayquaza smirks even more

"Aww, look at Mew" The Zorua gushed. Rayquaza and everyone else turned their attention to Mew, who was clutching a familiar 1 kilogram bag of 100% pure sugar, smiling and nuzzling the bag.

"Oh shit! Get the bag!" Everyone shouted. Reshiram grabbed it and threw it out of the plane with her claws.

* * *

_-Down on the ground-_

A hobo was sitting on the sidewalk thinking. _'I wish I had some spice or salt or whatever to give to my wife as a wedding anniversary gift so we can at least eat something delicious'_ He then stretched his hands up. Standing up he was suddenly pushed towards the ground and felt weight on him.

"What's this?" He sat up and looked at the object that fell on him. "Oh my God! Sugar! Thank you God!" He praying to seemingly nothing.

* * *

_-Back on the Plane-_

"Whew, now that crisis has been averted, thanks Reshiram. Now, what were you thinking, giving sugar to Mew?!" Arceus shouted at the last bit.

"I was just proving to Ray-Ray here that I am the author and can do anything I wish to you!" The Zorua then proceeded to laugh maniacally.

"One, don't call me Ray-Ray. And two, you could've done anything other than give Mew sugar" Rayquaza scowled. All he got as a reply was continuous maniacal laughter

"Hahahaha…Hohahahohoha…" Rayquaza and the others sweatdropped

"On second thoughts, its fine" Rayquaza replied quietly _'be glad, Ray, be glad… And scared. Be glad he didn't send you out of the plane instead'_ he thought to himself.

"So, you really are the author?" Giratina asked. She was replied with an enthusiastic nod from the Zorua.

"If I may ask, why a Zorua?" Dialga asked timidly, scared that he will do something bad to them if they did something out of line. _'I think this guy might be a psychopath like Celebi… Should be careful around him'_

"Because I like Zoruas, and no, I am not a psychopath… I'm just sadistic" He replied with a smile, one that made everyone shiver ever so slightly. _'What should we call him anyways? What if he doesn't like being called The Author and sends the plane with us on it spiraling down?'_ Arceus thought. Just then the plane shook and dropped about a 1000 feet. _'Oh no! We're going to die!'_ She then screamed and the others looked at her.

"Hahahaha… That was fun! And just call me Pyro. I won't send the plane crashing." Pyro replied to her thoughts. "Although it might be fun and entertaining…"

"NOOO!" Everyone shouted at him. "You're sadistic" Lugia told him

"I try… You guys better entertain me, or else" He then disappeared with a smile with a small pop. _'I swear his smile is still there just for a second after he disappeared'_ Ho-oh made a note of it mentally. Everyone shuddered at his last sentence, wondering what he would do to them.

**"Well, I might stick you guys in a room with Mew and give her all the sugar she wants"**

"Is that you Pyro?" Palkia looked around

**"Yep, think about what I said"**

"How shall we entertain you oh-so-mighty Lord and God Pyro?" Rayquaza asked sarcastically. There was silent then everyone slowly turn their head towards the green serpent, glaring, and then started punching/slapping him.

"Ow! What were those for?"

"Ray, if we get stuck in a room with a sugar-high Mew, I'm going to torture you so hard you wish Celebi was doing it instead" Latias scolded her boyfriend, everyone nodded in agreement. _'That's what I like about her, such a tough girl'_ Rayquaza thought.

"Okay everyone, listen up! I'm suggesting you turn into your human forms right now, I sense we are nearing the Charles de Gaulle Airport." Arceus started to turn human first.

{Time for the description! :D }

Arceus turned into a blond woman, aged about 26. Arceus has golden eyes and she wore a plain white T-shirt and yellow jeans. She also wore gold bracelets on each hand, along with gold earrings. She was about 1.7 meters tall and is light, about 65 kilograms.

Mew transformed into a small girl with pink hair. She looked about 15 years old and has blue eyes, wearing a pink T-shirt saying 'Girls Rules' along with a pink skirt. A blue and pink bracelet on one hand and a pink watch decorated with kittens on the other. At about 1.5 meters tall and 42 kilograms, she was quite tall for her age.

Zekrom turned into a man with black hair with cyan streaks, he looks around 25. What was abnormal about him was his eyes, one is bright blue and the other was black. He wore a cyan T-shirt with a black leather jacket on top. Normal blue jeans for him. He does not wear any accessories. His height and weight is of an average man.

Reshiram transformed herself into a woman with silvery hair. She also looks around 25 with steel grey eyes that pierces into you. She wears a white T-shirt with silver and a little red steaks on it. Red trousers with little white and silver spots on it. She wears red bangles on her left hand and white bangles on her right.

Giratina is a tall man with black and gold hair which spikes up. He is about 26 like Arceus and has red eyes. His choice of clothing consists of a red top with a black leather jacket, similar to Zekrom's, and black trousers with gold and red streaks on them. He only has one ring as his accessory, it was gold with an onyx set on top.

Palkia is now a man with white hair, aged about 22 with steel grey eyes. His choice of clothing is rather plain. It consists of a white T-shirt with a pink star on it, along with white jeans that has pink stripes running down. He has a pink-striped white watch on with small pink pearls running around the watch face.

Dialga turns into a beautiful woman about 22 of age too, grey eyes. She has blue hair cut short. She wears a blue shirt with grey patterns on it. White skirt that flows to just below her knees. She wears a necklace with quite a large diamond imbued on it.

Lugia transforms into a tall man with blue eyes, aged about 23. Very light blue hair that slightly covers his eyes (in other words he has quite long hair). He wears a white T-shirt with a blue pattern on it, the pattern looks like the one on his belly while he was in normal form. He wears blue denim jeans.

Ho-oh transforms herself into a blond woman about 24 with red eyes. She wears a T-shirt with rainbow colors on it, at the front says 'Ho-oh is best'. She wears it with ripped jeans. She also wears a rainbow bangle on both hands.

Rayquaza now looks about 25 with green hair and yellow eyes. He wears a green shirt with yellow rings and lines on it. His jeans were green with some red lines running down. He also has a green and yellow watch with a red face.

Latias doesn't transform into Bianca anymore, she has her own form now. She is now a woman with light red hair, almost pinkish, and hazel eyes. Aged about 20, she wears a red top with a blue triangle imprinted on. She wears red jeans with hints of white on it. She also wears a triangular bracelet which is blue on her left hand

{Description end! Whew!}

"I'm going to go get clearance to land the plane, stay put" Arceus strolled into the cockpit of the plane and gave the details to the air traffic control. Landing was easy enough and now, all there is to do is wait for the stairs to come to them.

"Okay, here are your passports everyone! We have now landed and you should remember your details on these passports. The humans here will check these and maybe ask you questions about who-knows-what" Arceus explained while handing out said passports.

"Can we eat th-"

"No you can't Mew" Arceus sighed.

"Yay! We finally arrived in Paris. I heard that this is the most romantic country to be in on the human world. We gonna spend some time together aren't we, Ray?" Latias cooed

"Yes, yes, whatever you want" Rayquaza replied

"Us too, right Zekky" Reshiram asked

"Please don't call me Zekky, and yes, if you want then I will go with you"

"Then let's go!" Mew yelled

"Argh! My ears! No need to yell Mew!" Lugia exclaimed, clutching his ears

And so, they have arrived in Paris. What mayhem will be caused to the wonderful city here during their stay?

* * *

**A/N Yay! Another chapter for my first fic. Reviews please, I need to know what would make it better. Remember, PM me where you want their next destination to be and what would they do there. Thanks for reading! World tour idea belongs to Aurawielder, go check his stories out. Signing out for today, going to read other stories. Maybe posting tomorrow :P**


	3. Paris!

Chapter 2: Paris!

**A/N World tour idea isn't mine, belongs to Aurawielder. I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

_In the plane_

"Argh! My ears! No need to yell Mew!" Lugia exclaimed, clutching his ears

"Okay! Stairs are set, let's go together for now" Arceus called out. And so they went through the airport security and out the terminal.

"Stay here everyone, just gonna go rent a mini-bus" She told everyone. Once she had rented a rather luxurious mini-bus, she asked everybody

"Where do you wanna go first?"

"Let's all go to the Eiffel tower first, people here all say that it's a must" Latias answered. The ride there was kind of boring for all the males in the group but was very fascinating to the females since they like the scenery.

They arrived at the Eiffel tower and was awed by it. That was when Zekrom had a rather fun thought, _'This is all made of iron! Tons of it! Hmm'_

"You guys can go do whatever you want now! We meet back here in…3 hours. Oh and go in pairs or groups!" Arceus announced

"Why can't I go alone?" Mew suddenly asked her

"One, you are too young. And two, I don't trust you"

"Whyyy?"

"You once sent a person into coma and at least 10 others into hospital!"

"Whoa whoa whoa there! What happened then?" Giratina wondered

"She once found Darkrai walking around the streets in his human form, Mew here then decided she wanted to have fun so she poured pink paint over Darkrai and used her psychic powers on the paint to make floral patterns all over him while somehow turning him back to his normal form. The passer-by's all laughed so hard, their brains were deprived of oxygen. There was this one man who laughed so hard and long he fell into coma and hasn't woken up yet!" Arceus replied

"It was an accident!" Mew whined

"Sure it was, a bucket of pink paint just so fell out of the sky and Darkrai just decided to turn back to his normal form in front of hundreds of humans at the same time. The paints then arrange themselves into floral patterns all over him!" Rayquaza replied sarcastically.

"For once, I agree with the snake" Dialga stated

"All of that aside, lets go!"

Arceus decided to go with Giratina and Mew, Zekrom went with Reshiram, Lugia and Ho-oh. Rayquaza went with Latias, Palkia and Dialga.

* * *

_With Zekrom, Reshiram, Lugia and Ho-oh_

"So, what do we do first?" Reshiram asked her group

"Ah, yes, you 3 people just wait right here and observe the tower and I'll be right back" Zekrom replied. He then went to the other side of the tower and when no one is looking, he touched one of the metal at the base of the tower. Using his electrical power, he electrified the tower, but not enough to kill anyone who touched it. He then went back to the group.

"What did you do Zek?" Lugia asked suspiciously

"Look! Look at the tower!" There were shouts all around the whole Eiffel tower telling everyone to look at it. When the group saw what happened to it they shouted to Zekrom

"What the fuck Zek! Why did you turn the tower yellow and why is there sparks and electric bolts running across it!" Lugia shouted

"Whoops, maybe too much electricity" Zekrom muttered

"No shit" Ho-oh replied

"Damn it Zekky! Why did you do that?!" Latias questioned

"Its iron! I just wanted to have little sparks popping randomly so it'd look good! Looks like I put too much electricity."

"I think we should just get out of here fast, before someone starts to notice our conversation and find out Zek here is the culprit" Lugia stated. They all bolted from the scene.

* * *

_With Rayquaza, Latias, Palkia and Dialga_

"Let's go visit the Arc de Triomphe!" Dialga announced

"What's that? Sounds like a maths equation or word!" Rayquaza asked her, receiving a slap from Latias

"For your information, it's one of the most famous monuments in Paris, built to honour those who died for France during the French Revolutionary and the Napoleonic Wars, with the names of all French victories and generals inscribed on its inner and outer surfaces." Latias explained

"Jeez Tia, I just needed to know what it is, not a historical lecture." Rayquaza said, receiving another slap from Latias. The others just watched and laugh at Rayquaza's misfortune

"Well shut the fuck up then Ray!"

"Okay okay" And so they travelled to the Arch. During that exchange however, they failed to notice a certain small, black and red fox in the alley snickering.

At the Arc de Triomphe, the group were standing there looking and admiring.

"Hey Pal? You can use Spacial Rend to create short portals right?" Dialga whispered to him

"Yea, why?" he whispered back

"You ever heard a thing about what the humans called a Smack-cam?"

"Oh, the one where someone films it while another smacks the victims face with whipped cream, flour or something like that?"

"Yeah"

"You want me to use Spacial Rend to do it?"

"Yeah"

"Hey Latias" Dialga turned to whisper to Latias while Rayquaza was looking at the names.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ask, just take your camera and video Ray"

"Okay, I guess?" She then took out the camera and started recording, wondering why. Meanwhile Palkia and Dialga stepped into an alley and Palkia created the tiny portal and Dialga got out a can of whipped cream she bought from a convenience store earlier. She then sprayed it on her and and reached out into the portal, from where she was she could still see Rayquaza and she aimed

"Hmm… Oh here's a name that's funny… Its pronunciation is also close to Ra-[SMACK!]….WHAT THE FUCK!" Rayquaza screamed, scaring the others around him. Palkia and Dialga went back to join the duo while laughing. Latias got all of it on camera.

_'__Gotta show this to everyone back there [snicker]'_ Latias thought. After a while of explaining and a bunch of "Sorry" and "Fuck you" later, they were back to the same again.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Arceus, Giratina and Mew_

The trio here were sitting in an open-air café drinking coffee (orange juice for Mew). The atmosphere and the weather was perfect

"Ahh, THIS is what I call relaxing, right Arcy?"

"Yes indeed Tina" Arceus replied to Giratina

"Still bored!" Mew interrupted. It was then that a man approached them

The man looked has black hair streaked with red, his eyes were cyan in colour. He wears a black T-shirt with a white 5 pointed star under a dark red leather jacket. He wears black and red combat trousers along with red trainers. He has a black watch with a red face on his left wrist. Lastly, he has a fluffy black scarf around his neck. I'm sure you can guess who this is, if not, don't worry.

"Hello Arceus, Giratina and Mew" He said

"Who are you and how do you know us?" Giratina snapped while standing between the mysterious man and the two girls.

"My my, short memory huh?" The figure replied

"I will not repeat myself, who are you!"

"Yay! Welcome back!" Mew shouted and running up to the figure to hug him

"Mew, you know this guy?" Giratina and Arceus both asked the little girl at the same time

"It's Pyro, duh! I think he's right when he said you have short memory Tina!" Mew replied to them. The two were shocked to hear this.

"I just wanted to join you in this wonderful atmosphere! Maybe have a cup of coffee and watch you two have a conversation as a couple, or as Pokémonsay, mates" Pyro said to the two. Giratina and Arceus looked at him, at each other and away as they started to blush furiously

"N..n..no..no we are not mates!" Arceus snapped at him.

"Y..yeah.. What she said!" Giratina added

"ooohhh! Feisty! You can lie to yourselves but you can't lie to me. Even your faces say you two are!" Pyro taunted.

"Dammit! Let's go! I think it's time to go meet the others" Arceus said quickly, changing the subject.

And so everyone met up at the Eiffel tower and got on the mini-bus. They headed towards the airport together, Pyro also joining them. After they returned the rented mini-bus, they stopped at the front of the terminal

"Pyro, you got your passport with you?"

"Nah, I'm not going on with you" He replied to Arceus

"Okay where you goin then?" Rayquaza replied

"Don't worry" was all Pyro said before doing a backflip and disappearing mid-air. _'There! Again! His smile lingered for a second after he was gone again!'_ Ho-oh thought before the group boarded their plane.

"Ready for takeoff…..Roger" Arceus conversed with the air traffic control to let them fly quickly and after a little argument, they were in the air again.

"Say, Ray(Hey, that rhymes!), why is your left cheek white?" one of them asked

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

**A/N Another chapter done, just a bonus. Idea belongs to Aurawielder, not me. Remember, please review and maybe tell me how to improve. Also, PM me! PM me on where you want them to go next and what they will do there please. Running out of ideas! Thanks for reading!... NEED MORE IDEAS! [Pulls hair out]**


	4. Crisis in USA!

Chapter 3: Crisis in USA!

**A/N World tour idea isn't mine, belongs to Aurawielder. I don't own Pokemon****. ALSO! In this chapter, I included an idea that a kind reviewer by the name of ****Aurawarrior13****, it is him that made this chapter possible! Thanks! Now on with the story!**

* * *

_On the plane_

"Say, Ray (Hey, that rhymes!), why is your left cheek white?" one of them asked

"DAMMIT!" Rayquaza screamed

"Oi! Shut up! Can't a guy relax around here? It's about 7 hours till we're there, get some sleep!" Someone shouted from one of the 12 seats. _'Wait…what? Since when were there 12 seats?' _Everyone thought. The twelfth seat is way better that the others, it was practically a bed, it also has a 50 inch TV screen with game consoles and a laptop mounted on the side. Then the mysterious figure on the extra seat that seemingly appeared from nowhere leaned to the side of the screen, allowing our fellow legendaries to see who it was…

"NOT YOU AGAIN!" Arceus and Giratina both screeched at the same time

"I told you to quiet down! Or do I have to force you to? I could always use the torture room in the cargo bay" Pyro asked menacingly and smiled, baring his pearl white fangs. They both paled at the sight and thought of what would happen and/or why was there a torture room on board.

"Now then, go to sleep all of you. We may or may not have a big day ahead hmm?" Pyro said, mysteriously, chuckling quietly to himself at the end.

"What is that supposed to mean? And why do you get a bed while we sleep in chairs?" Rayquaza asked. Pyro then sighed and snapped his fingers (or paws dunno which, I'll just use fingers from now on) and all the chairs popped out of existence, only to be replaced by beds just like the one he's on.

"Now now Ray. Is that how you ask your superior, hmm?" Pyro replied and acted like he was going to snap his fingers again while looking at Rayquaza. He paled and fell silent, dragging himself to one of the beds. Only to be pushed away by Mew

"MINE!" She shouted, but Rayquaza paid her no heed, he just fell down on the bed next to him.

"Is it me, or did Ray turn into a zombie?" Lugia asked. All of them nodded except Ho-oh. _'Should I ask him? What would I say if I were to ask him? Something like 'Hey Pyro, why does your smile stay for a short while when you teleport?' or what? What if he doesn't like my question and downs us all?' _She thought.

Meanwhile _'Why does it matter to her so much that I decided to scare them with my powers and make my smile linger? She thinks too much, I like that idea though. Downing the plane would be good fun…Heeheeheehee'_ Pyro thought to himself after hearing Ho-oh's thoughts. Everyone turned to look at him

"Umm… Not sure if I should ask or not but, why are you giggling to yourself Pyro?" Dialga asked timidly.

"Oh. Ahem. Nothing, nothing at all" He said, controlling himself "I'm going to sleep now, don't you dare wake me up or you'll feel the wrath of the author!"

"Yes sir!" All except Rayquaza, who was lying down on the bed in his own thoughts, answered.

* * *

_Rayquaza's point of view_

_'__Damn that zorua, why should I be afraid of a little zorua anyways? Oh, right, he has power over everything. He's more dangerous than that other zorua I once met…_

_Flashback (Third person)_

_A certain green serpent is relaxing on the ground for once, unknown to the fact that a zorua is watching and decided to play. _

_Rayquaza woke up to find another Rayquaza in front of him._

_"__Hi there, I'm Emerald, you look cute~" It said_

_"__Er..oh..umm… Hi you also look good too. I didn't know there was another of my type" He awkwardly told her. That was when she laid back on the ground and signal with her claws for him to come closer. He realised what her intentions were and said_

_"__Isn't this a bit too fast?"_

_"__It's never too fast for love, honey~"_

_He then gave in and did what she wanted (Ahem, not gonna describe it, its rated T for a reason!). After a while, he heard lots of laughter and looked to the side. He saw Palkia with a video recorder and a zorua on their backs laughing very hard. Emerald then disappeared with a flash from under him._

_"__Meet me at the hall" That was all Palkia said before creating and disappearing into a portal with the zorua_

_-At the hall-_

_Everyone was rolling on the floor while laughing after seeing the video. Some were applauding and cheering for the zorua who made the illusion. The video showed Rayquaza humping the dirt ground. While all this was happening Rayquaza was in the corner of the room sobbing from the humiliation_

_Flashback end and change to Third Person_

Rayquaza was lying on the bed for a while, thinking, before falling asleep. The others soon followed suit.

* * *

_Almost 7 hours later_

"Wake up!" Arceus yelled to all the legendaries that were still in slumber

"5 minutes mom!" Was the answer she get from some of them.

"Or should I call Pyro?" That did the trick, everyone shot out of bed instantly. Then Reshiram noticed her choice of word

"Wait, call Pyro? Isn't he already here?"

"He woke me up and told me we are about 15 minutes away from JFK which is the airport we're going. After that he, well, disappeared with his trademark grin. Honestly though, that grin creeps me out. He also said there was something fun happening soon."

"Welp, get your passports ready then!" Zekrom called out

"That was supposed to be my line, but thanks" Arceus whispered. That was when disaster (courtesy of a CERTAIN cute but scary black fox) struck the plane. The whole plane shook and alarms of all types were going off in the cockpit.

"It's going down!" Arceus yelled over the noise of the alarms

"I'm yelling timber!" Mew shouted

"You better move!" Ho-oh

"You better dance!" Latias

"Let's make a night, you won't remember" Dialga

"I'll be the one you won't forget" Reshiram shouted

"NOT THE TIME!" All the males and Arceus yelled simultaneously

"Ditch the plane! Here's the parachutes! Turn human!" Arceus continued

"GO GO GO!" Lugia shouted, opening the door. Everyone turned into their human forms, jumped out and deployed the parachutes. How Arceus got them nobody knows. The plane, due to velocity, continued on and crashed into a building. Fortunately, the building was shut down for maintenance earlier on and so nobody was in it. Down below them on the streets screams could be heard, such as

"Oh my God"

"Dear Lord!"

"Hope nobody got hurt!"

"Idiot, it was shut down, nobody was in it"

"Oh"

"Not again!"

The group of legendaries landed in a quiet and unused alley.

"Whew! Nobody saw us" Palkia stated

"PYROOOOOOOO!" Arceus screamed at the sky

"But they will hear us" Dialga told Palkia

"What's the matter Arceus?" Ho-oh asked

"He said that the 'fun' will begin about 5 minutes after he disappears"

"He is SO sadistic then, not to mention psycho!" Lugia answered

**"****I try, thanks. And I said I'm a sadist not a psychopath!" **Shouted Pyro from nowhere

"At least we made it out alive… Right?" Giratina stated. Everyone nodded, well, except for one.

"Hey, don't you guys think it's a little quiet?" Latias asked and they looked around

"Yeah" Rayquaza answered quietly. Everyone left except Arceus and Giratina. Arceus was thinking to herself as to the reason why it was quiet. Giratina was waiting for her

"… … … WHERE THE FUCK IS MEW!" Arceus shouted. She looked around and found that everyone except Giratina had left.

"Looks like we have a mission to save the world, right Arcy?"

"Yeah, no one else, just us two… [Sigh]"

"We need to get going and find Mew as quickly as possible then!" Giratina exclaimed. Both of them did not notice a black and red fox levitating above them. _'heeheeheehee… This'll be fun!'_

* * *

**A/N As I explained above ****Aurawarrior13**** gave me an idea and a reason for them to come to the US of A! The idea is that Mew is missing! What will Giratina and Arceus do? REVIEW PLEASE! I also need ideas as to what do they do in New York, which is where I intend them to go after the Mew crisis, and ideas as to where to go next (along with what they do there)! If you can, send in some Truth or Dare questions for the legendaries, I might do it in a later chapter. Thanks for reading**


	5. Finding Mew!

Chapter 4:Finding Mew!

**A/N World tour idea isn't mine, belongs to ****Aurawielder****. I don't own Pokemon. ALSO! In this chapter, I included the idea that a kind reviewer by the name of ****Aurawarrior****13****, it is him that made this chapter possible! Thanks! Now on with the story!**

* * *

_Somewhere near JFK airport_

"We need to get going and find Mew as quickly as possible then!" Giratina exclaimed. Both of them did not notice a black and red fox levitating above them. _'heeheeheehee… This'll be fun!'_

"First of all, where are we?" Arceus asked

"Well, during our 'skydiving' session, I saw the airport right near us…"

"And then there's this very large river, hmm… I'd say we are on the riverbank of the Head of Bay, and on the opposite side of the airport."

"Let's just go rent a car" They walked into the nearby settlement and rented an expensive and luxurious car.

"Where do we go first?" Giratina asked

"Near the Statue of Liberty"

"Arcy! We are finding Mew! Not sightseeing!"

"I know! I happen to know Mew well enough to figure she'd go to a famous monument where there are many people she could prank!"

* * *

_In the car, driving towards the Statue of Liberty_

"Arcy? I forgot to ask, where do you get all this money from?" Giratina asked

"Urk! ... Yes, about that. Umm, Pyro gave it to me! Yes, yes, that's what happened! Heh heh" Arceus said, unconvincingly.

"You're a really bad liar, you know?"

"[Sigh] Fine… I used my powers to create the money out of thin air." Arceus sighed, giving up.

"You two make a lovely couple, you know?" A voice interrupted them

"Shut up! So, that plane stunt was fun for you?" Arceus asked, knowing instantly who the owner of the voice was.

"Yes! And the way you screamed my name in that alley too!"

"Urgh! You're impossible"

"So, Pyro, can you help us find Mew?" Giratina interrupted the two, "Or at least, find the others?"

"Meh, Mew is at the Statue of Liberty. The others are frolicking around but slowly heading there too, if you go there you might be able to stop Mew and regroup with the others. I'm going to sleep now"

"Ok, thanks Py, mind if I call you that?" Giratina asked him again

"Whatever" After a while of driving and asking for directions, they arrived at Liberty State Park and looking at the Statue.

"Keep an eye out for any pink!"

"Gotcha!"

"If I were you, Arcy and Tina, I would look for some red lines in the Hudson river first" Pyro said behind them

"When did you wake up?! And why do we look for that?" Giratina asked

"Look there" Pyro said, pointing towards the River. They all see what looks like the water level rapidly decreasing and a giant wave.

"What the fuck?" Arceus cussed

"I think that's a tsunami" Giratina answered. Then they all heard a familiar voice and saw some red lines and circles on a darker blue patch of water shaped like a whale

"HAHAHAHA TAKE THAT, PUNY HUMANS!"

"Dammit! KYOGREEE! What the fuck you doing?!" Arceus and Giratina shouted

"Mom? Aw fuck! Shit shit shit shit" Kyogre suddenly used her powers to slow the wave and swam away as fast as her fins would take her. She didn't stop the wave entirely so the wave didn't disappear but just lost power and decreased in size, but it was strong enough to soak everyone on the Liberty Island

"How in the fuck did she get here?!" Giratina asked

"I don't know…All I know is she's going to get a big punishment when we go back home"

"Ok, now look for a pink streak in the sky" Pyro told them. They all looked up to see something flashed and flew across the sky, it was pink with big feet and a long tail

"IT'S MEW! Why the fuck isn't she in human form?" Giratina asked Pyro after

"Ah… 'Bout that… I saw her raid a candy store" Pyro explained

"Ah…We're fucked" Arceus mocked

"Along with the city… Wait, is she singing?" They all went silent and listened

_"I'm laid-back, I'm feeling this, tonight's the night and I just wanna let it go_

_Hit the play back, I know your feeling this, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous!_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous…"_ Mew sang, before she started firing hyper beams everywhere

"Ah, hyper beams… Arcy? Now I know why they're called 'Hyper' beams" Pyro joked

"Kill yourself" She replied, unamused, before the three of them witnessed a hyper beam snagging the top of the Statue of Liberty's torch.

"That's it… Time to stop her" Arceus gritted her teeth

"I don't think you should change to your normal form" Pyro calmly replied

"Then what do we do? We can't just let her destroy New York!" Giratina snarled

"Allow me, I have no intention to let her destroy this beautiful city anyways"

"Says the one who made a plane crash into a building…" Arceus muttered

"Hmph!" Pyro then snapped his fingers, Mew appeared above them, still hyper. He snapped his fingers again and Mew dropped into his hands. He let Giratina hold her instead and snapped his fingers a third time, this made Mew change into her human form. Now if people were looking, they would see 2 men, a woman and a small girl on lying one of the man's hands, asleep.

"There you go, she looks cute when asleep" Pyro commented while Arceus and Giratina were awed by his power and how much he had control over them.

"Hey! We were looking for you two! Oh, hey Py!" Lugia called out, following him were the rest of the legendaries.

"Where'd you guys go to?" Giratina asked

"Well at first we decided to go shopping, but when we reached a good shopping center, turns out we forgot that we don't have money, heheh" He laughed awkwardly and Pyro facepalmed while everyone else sweatdropped.

"How about you three, what were you doing?" Ho-oh asked

"While you guys were 'shopping', we were saving the whole city from the wrath of a sugar-high Mew" Arceus announced snobbishly

"Ahem. I think it is safe to say that I, saved the city, Arceus" Pyro said, smirking

"Right right [Sigh]" Arceus muttered, defeated. _'And I just wanted some credit for doing something'_

"Well, you scared off Kyogre though"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to let Celebi torture her later"

"That's evil, what'd she do anyway?" Latias asked

"She tried to drown the whole city for fun" Arceus deadpanned

"Oh, don't let Celebi torture her for that…" Latias said, Arceus turned to look at her, confused, and she continued, "Let Pyro torture her instead" she told Arceus. Arceus then turned to Pyro

"I could, if you want. I kind of like this city" He said

"Do it when we get back" Arceus grinned mischievously

"Can't wait to see what he'd do, hope it's fun to look at" Zekrom encouraged

"But for now, what should we do?" Reshiram asked them all

"Let's go to a night club!" Mew exclaimed

"What the… when did you wake up?" Giratina dropped her

"Ow! That hurts! Anyways that doesn't matter, I wanna go to a nightclub!"

"You're too young, Mew"

"Yeah, what are we gonna do there?"

"I don't even know what a night club is!" The legendaries objected to her wish, that was until

"I wanna go to a night club too!" Pyro exclaimed. All the legendaries looked at him and shouted

"Yeah! Sounds fun!"

"Let's go now!"

"Can't wait!" They had changed their minds the instant Pyro exclaimed that he wanted to go.

"Thanks Py!" Mew whispered to him

"No problem!" He whispered back.

* * *

Once they reached the night club, it was around 8pm and it was very lively.

"So this is what the humans call a Night Club" Rayquaza talked to himself, starting to like the human life a little.

"C'mon! I'm gonna get a drink!"

"Let's dance!"

"I'm gonna get a drink too"

"So many lights!"

"So cool!"

"Let's go sing a song, we request songs to sing there!" Lugia said to Palkia, pointing to the DJ. After requesting, the DJ announced

"OK GUYS AND GIRLS! We have some peeps that are going to sing for us. Names are Lug and Palk! They're gonna sing "Sexy and I know it" by LMFAO! Round of applause for these guys! And remember to come up and request songs you wanna sing!

_"Yeah, yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big afro_

_And like Bruce Lee rock at the club_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_Yeah_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_

_And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Check it out [x2]_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah_

_Do the wiggle man_

_I do the wiggle man_

_Yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!" _

There were rounds of applause ringing out everywhere along with cheers for them both. The girls in the group were smiling at them when they got off the stage while the guys were patting their backs and congratulating them. Pyro just smiled at them, this made them shiver a little but managed to smile back. After some more drinks and dancing, they decided to call it a night

"So… [Hic!] I think we [Hic!] should go back to [Hic!]…Urgh!... The plane [Hic!]" A drunken Rayquaza told everyone with difficulty, what with him hiccupping all the time. He then turned to Latias and tried to give her a kiss. But what happened was she moved out of the way and he kissed some random woman dancing instead. An Asian man walked up to him and started shouting while the others were watching

"Oi you! You! Weird green hair man! Why you kiss my girlfriend ha? You wan trouble?!" He said. Rayquaza just stared before answering

"Ahh, fuck off!" That was when the Asian man snapped and punched Rayquaza hard, then walked away with his girlfriend.

"Ow ow ow ow! Fuck!" Rayquaza moaned on the ground

"That's what you get if you're drunk Ray!" Latias shouted before helping him up. The trip to the airport was uneventful. When they reached the tarmac, Arceus turned to Pyro

"Wait, you crashed the plane! How the hell are we gonna go anywhere!"

"Watch and learn, young one" Pyro said and snapped his fingers. A new custom Boeing 787 appeared! Inside were no seats, only 12 king-sized beds with 70 inch TVs and Laptops attached to it were present.

"Whoa!" was all Arceus can say, the others were silent with awe

"I decided we need an upgrade. Urgh! I'm gonna go sleep now. The same rule applies, wake me and you'll join Kyogre!" Everyone paled and nodded while he went to lay down on one of the bed. Arceus went to the cockpit and the plane took off. Soon, she announced on the intercom

"Next stop is-"

* * *

**A/N Yet another chapter done! Mew gone missing idea belongs to a kind reviewer named ****Aurawarrior13****, world tour idea belongs to ****Aurawielder****. Songs belong to rightful owners. REVIEW! Tell me where do you want them to go and what they do/what happens. Oh, send some truth or dare questions too, I might do it. **

**NOTICE: Last chapter for now! I don't have any more ideas, send in please. The sooner I get them the sooner I can continue the story! I need you guys, don't abandon me now!**


	6. What did he say?

Chapter 5:What did he say?

**A/N World tour idea isn't mine, belongs to ****Aurawielder****. I don't own Pokemon.** **Reviews and suggestions please! Running out of ideas too fast!**

**This chapter may be a bit confusing at first  
Translations will be in these:** **_[example]_**

* * *

Arceus went to the cockpit and the plane took off. Soon, she announced on the intercom

"Next stop is-"

"I like this!" Someone interruptedher, they all looked at the owner of the voice. What they saw made them all panic. There, a blue Mew floated giggling and holding an extra-large bag of chocolate-chip cookies. Palkia didn't need to be told, Dialga opened the door of the plane and Palkia grabbed the bag and threw it out. Unfortunately the (Shiny) Mew was still clutching it and was thrown out the plane too. What they didn't notice is that on the tail were patches of black on it **_{Ooohhh, they fucked up big time}_**.

"Aaaahhhhhh! Fuuuuuuuuuu-!" the Mew screamed, falling. With the legendaries,

"When did she turn blue? And why?" Arceus asked

"I didn't!" Mew floated next to her, they all stared at her.

"Wait, wait. If you're here then. WHO THE FUCK DID I THROW OUT!" Palkia shouted.

"Roll call everyone! Best solution I can come up with!" Arceus shouted

"Mew and Giratina"

"Here"

"Palkia and Dialga"

"Here"

"Lugia and Ho-oh"

"Here"

"Zekrom and Reshiram"

"Here"

"Rayquaza and Latias"

"Here"

"I'm here so, what the… no one's missing" She was confused

"Ooh! How about Pyro?" Mew answered

"Pyro? Are you here?" Arceus asked, there was silence. She looked at his bed and paled very visibly. Everyone followed her gaze and also paled, it was empty.

"I think it's safe to say that we're fucked" Rayquaza said, quietly

"No shit" Zekrom answered

"I'm the one who's fucked the most, I'm the one who threw him out!" Palkia squeaked

"We should go down and look for him… Here are your parachutes, human form please" Arceus said, emotionless. They all jumped and dived down to the ground, they were above Peru, Machu Picchu more specifically.

"There goes another plane" Arceus sighed. "Air traffic controls are gonna go crazy if this keeps up"

While floating down to the ground, they spot a small black speck and glided towards it

"Hope he doesn't kill me" Palkia muttered and then shuddered, "On second thought, I hope he does, I'd rather not face his torture methods"

* * *

When they reached the ground, they ran to the black speck. As they approach it, their fears were confirmed. The zorua had spotted them and just glared and occasionally growled.

"Um… Um… Sorry?" Palkia spoke awkwardly. Pyro growled a little louder and Palkia paled a lot.

"Raaaa!Grrrr, ahhhhh!" Pyro shouted **_[Fuuuuuuuuck! Why the fuck did you throw me out!]_**

"Um… What?" Lugia asked

"Grrr…Graaaaaa!" he shouted again **_[Screw it! You don't understand me anyways!]_**

"Is it only me that doesn't understand him?" Ho-oh asked.

"We don't understand either" Arceus replied and Pyro growled again

"He's much cuter like this!" Mew screamed and went over to him

"What are you doing Mew! You could get killed!" Giratina asked her but received no reply. Mew then proceeded to scratch Pyro's head and behind the ears

"Ahhhh~ raah!"Pyro seemed a lot calmer **_[Ahhh~ That! That's the spot~]_**

"My God! Mew actually managed to calm him down!" Everyone was shocked at what Mew managed to do. Mew suddenly stopped and turn to them

"Raaa! Grahhh~" Pyro yipped at her **_[More! Please~?"]_**

"I think he wants you to continue, Mew" Reshiram stated

"Pyro, why can't we understand you anymore?" Dialga asked the cute zorua. Pyro just groaned and snapped his fingers. A laptop appeared on the ground in front of him and he started to type.

"_You can't understand me because I lost my translator during the fall that SOMEONE caused" _He typed and the others read what he typed up

"Why do you need a translator? You should be able to talk human in human form and Pokespeech in pokemon form" Arceus asked

"_Grrr… If only that was the case. I, am both human and pokemon. Let's just call humans like this Pokehumans. That's how I can transform without the power of the legendary, although we can choose only one of the species of pokemon. There are some others like me. Pokehumans speak our own language that neither humans nor pokemons can understand. Never mind that! Just help me find the translator!"_

"Ok, fine, what does it look like? Wait, you have so much power, why don't you conjure it?"

_"__For me to conjure it, I need to know the design such as the interior components and something like that. I don't know inside it because my friend, a fellow Pokehuman, made it. I just know it looks like a collar"_

"Personally, I think you're less annoying this way, why should I help find it?" Rayquaza said, finally having some power over him

_"__Simple, since I still have my powers. One word: TORTURE"_ The cute zorua typed, smirking as Rayquaza paled. Pyro started laughing but all that came out was:

"Graahahaaaaaaaaaa!" Which scared the legendaries even more than his normal laugh. They all decided to spread out across the ruins. After about an hour of searching, Arceus found something. It was a small black collar with a small microphone and speaker on it. She returned it to Pyro.

"Testing, can you understand me?" She nodded and then used Hyper Voice to call the others.

* * *

"We don't have a plane anymore, and we're nowhere near an airport" Arceus complained to Pyro. He sighed and snapped his fingers on both hands (paws?) and with a flash, they were on a plane flying through the sky. The plane seemed like a perfect clone to the one they used before Palkia decided to throw out the almighty being that is Pyro.

"How and why did you change into a blue Mew?" Arceus asked Pyro

"I turn into a blue Mew because I find the form very cute just like a zorua. As for how, I just use an illusion, any zorua can do that"

"Oh, I see"

After a while Arceus noticed something wrong

"Uhhh… Pyro?"

"Yes?" He said sweetly

"Where's Palkia?" She asked nervously. He just pointed towards the window. She went to the window of the plane and looked around. She then saw Palkia grabbing onto the plane's left wing, barely hanging on. She wondered why Palkia didn't just use Spacial Rend and warp inside

"I used Imprison on him, which disables any of his moves that I know. And since I know every move ever discovered, I'm badass like that, he can't use any moves"

Arceus just went silent and made way to the bed. After about 5 minutes, Pyro teleported Palkia back in. Palkia looked as if he would drop dead any second, making way over to his bed, he was muttering to himself

"Never… Anything...Do…Pyro…Black…Red…Sugar…Mew…Blue….Pink..." Once he reached the bed, he just collapsed

"Be glad I didn't put you on the 'to torture' list!" Pyro said to the unconscious purple dinosaur thing

"Where are we going to next?" Arceus asked Pyro

"Well, I was thinking of-"

* * *

**A/N Not much but got the job done. Reviews please. ALERT! Need more suggestions! Truth or dare questions would be good too. Remember! Reviews and suggestions please!**


	7. Who's that?

Chapter 6:Who's that?

**A/N World tour idea isn't mine, belongs to ****Aurawielder****. I don't own Pokemon.** **Reviews and suggestions please! Running out of ideas too fast! ****This chapter will introduce a friend of mine, she also gave the idea for this chapter!**

* * *

"Where are we going to next?" Arceus asked Pyro

"Well, I was thinking of Hollywood"

"So now we have to fly back up north?"

"Yep!"

"Can't wait to see Hollywood! And maybe we can meet the movie stars!" A feminine voice shouted out, the legendaries looked around and saw a riolu standing in the doorway to the cockpit, but this riolu has green eyes instead of red.

"A Riolu!" Zekrom cried. The Riolu was then bombarded with questions

"Who are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"How did you get in?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Sugar?"

"Everybody shut up and I'll tell you!" exclaimed the zorua. "Déjà vu, much?"

"Yeah, very" The riolu answered

"This, is Aura, she is my friend and a fellow Pokehuman. She will be joining us too!" Everyone was silent,

"Well?" Pyro asked them. For a second he glared and bared his fangs, the legendaries caught on

"Yay! A friend of Pyro is a friend of ours!" They cheered, although they sounded forced, Aura didn't notice and smiled.

"If you're a Pokehuman like Pyro, show us your human form" Rayquaza told her, thinking that this is another one of Pyro's pranks. The riolu nodded and changed her form. She turned into a 13 year old girl with blue hair with the ends tinted black, eyes green, she has a tan scarf and a black tank top with boot cut jeans and black tennis shoes. She also has the riolu ears which she covers with a dark blue beanie hat. She still has the riolu tail which she covers with a long dark blue sweatshirt.

"Not the perfect transformation, ears and tail still remains!" Arceus huffed.

"You dare insult my fellow pokehuman's transformation?! The ability to transform is a pokehuman's pride! And you insult her's?!" Pyro shouted

"Oh! I didn't know! Sorry Aura!" Arceus apologized, terrified

"Apology accepted, don't overreact Pyro! Anyways, I choose to have the riolu ears and tail" She said, coolly.

"Ok, it's just that insulting one's ability to transform is rude" Pyro huffed and Aura changed back into a riolu

"Anyways, I changed our course to Hollywood. I couldn't get a fast enough landing time, the queue is too long so we're gonna parachute down!" Aura said to all the legendaries cheerfully

"Sounds fun!"

* * *

After about 3 hours, they were over Hollywood

"Ok! Listen up! We gonna land on Hollywood Hills, near the Hollywood Bowl. Its night time, we gon go to the nightclub!" Pyro explained "Turn human and take these parachutes!" They all lined up and check their parachutes and got ready to jump

"Go go go" Lugia said. Everyone jumped and deployed their parachutes. Aura snapped her fingers and the plane disappeared from existence. Once they reached the ground, Arceus went to rent a car

"So, we gonna go to a nightclub again eh?" Reshiram asked while Arceus was busy

"Yeah, hope it's as fun as last time!" Rayquaza uttered excitedly

"Yeah, you got beat up by that guy for kissing his girlfriend!" Latias exclaimed

"Shut up about that! It hurts you know?" Rayquaza muttered, sub-consciously rubbing his cheek.

"Okay! Got the car! Let us be on our way!"

* * *

Once they reached the nightclub, it looks similar to the one they went to, back in NY. Arceus was deep in thought _'Hmm, I never got the chance to sing karaoke before… Ray should be fun to sing with, his voice sounds a bit funny to me but I can't think of any others that would want to sing'_

And so, she dragged Ray from Latias and went over to the DJ in the front. The DJ stopped allowed Rayquaza to look at his list of songs to sing. _'__Ah! This is perfect for me!' _he thought, choosing the desired song. The DJ stopped his songs to announce

"Ah! We have a request! This couple here has decided to sing for us a song! They chose 'Where them girls at' by David Guetta! Round of applause for Ray and Arcy please!" The duo blushed from the word 'couple' and Arceus swatted Rayquaza for choosing that song. Unknown to them, Pyro and Aura were smiling to them, waiting to see if they would humiliate themselves or not.

* * *

_Arceus: _**Lyrics**

_Rayquaza: _Lyrics

_Both: _**Lyrics**

"So many girls in here, where do I begin?

I see this one, I'm about to go in

Then she said, I'm here with my friends

She got me thinking and that's when I said

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

So go get them, we can all be friends

Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends

You're the shit and I love that body

You wanna ball, let's mix it, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody

You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited

Hair do's and nails, that Louis, Chanel all up in the body

President's in my wallet, no rules I'm about it

Blow the whistle for the hotties

I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much

10 to one of me, I can handle that love

Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz

Holla cause I'm free, to whatever it's no rush

**So many boys in here where do I begin?**

**I see this one, I'm about to go in**

**Then he said I'm here with my friends**

**He got to thinking, then that's when he said**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**So go get them, we can all be friends**

**Peebe, peebe, who's Peabo Bryson?**

**Two years ago I renewed my license**

**Anyway, why'd I start my verse like that?**

**You can suck on a dick, or you can suck on a ballsack**

**No no, I don't endorse that**

**Pause that, abort that**

**Just the other day mi go London, saw that**

**Kissing down the street, paparazzi, all that**

**Hey hey what can I say?**

**Day day day da-day day**

**Coming through the club, all the girls in the back of me**

**This ain't football, why the fuck they tryna tackle me?**

**Really?**

**I pick dude at the bar like really?**

**Looking like he wanna good time like really?**

**Said he had a friend for my home girl Lilly, Lilly, Lilly**

So many girls in here where do I begin?

I see this one, I'm about to go in

Then she said I'm here with my friends

She got me thinkin', then that's when I said

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**So go get them, we can all be friends**

**Day day da-day day day day**

**Day day da-day day day day**

**Day day da-day day day day**

**Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh**

**Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh**

**Yo, where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh**

**Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin'**

So many girls in here, where do I begin?

I see this one, I'm about to go in

Then she said, I'm here with my friends

She got me thinking and that's when I said

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**So go get them, we can all be friends**"

* * *

They both bowed and left the stage, everyone was cheering for them. Aura and Pyro just smiled at them, Rayquaza took no notice but Arceus just waved at them. Rayquaza went and ordered lots of drinks for himself

* * *

After a while, Rayquaza was dead drunk and decided to leave the club. He forgot to tell anyone but Mew saw him so she decided to follow him. As soon as she left the club, she lost him in the crowd. She flew around for a bit and spotted him in an alley, cornered by 3 thugs attempting to rob him. She quickly flew back to get Arceus.

Once Mew and Arceus entered the alley, they found out that the thugs had beaten Rayquaza and robbed him already. Now he was just in the corner sulking

"Arceus! What did I ever do to deserve this?" He asked to himself and heard a voice behind him reply

"Well… For one, you were drunk, that's bad. And you also stole and ate my sandwich once"

"I don't mean that! Grr, never mind. I heard there's a concert at the Hollywood Bowl, let's go there!"

"Yay! Concert!" Mew replied.

* * *

And so they went to a concert together, it was a fun and exciting experience for them, as they never went to one before

"How have you never been to a concert before?!" Aura had asked them. They just shrugged. As they left, they went through an alleyway which rarely anyone used. Zekrom was acting very energetic from the concert to the point that it annoyed everyone. Pyro and Aura looked at each other and nodded. They snapped their fingers and a piano dropped on top of Zekrom

"… … … Ow?" Zekrom just muttered while Pyro and Aura high-fived. The legendaries thanked them and continued on. Until they remembered

"We jumped out the plane right?" Arceus asked

"Yeah" Ho-oh answered

"Then how we gonna get another plane"

"Just let Pyro or Aura do their magic" Giratina answered

"Oh, right. They are akin to God after all." Arceus muttered the last part quietly, she was secretly fuming since she was supposed to be the almighty Goddess. And so, Pyro snapped his fingers, they were teleported into a plane that was an exact copy of the earlier one.

"Ahh, time to relax!" Pyro stretched in his zorua form while Aura conjured a bed for herself. Arceus went to the cockpit to check the instruments and asked them

"Where to, sir and madam" The question was directed to the zorua and riolu.

"I know! Let's go to-"

* * *

**A/N Ah! A new character appeared! ****Aurawarrior13****, yet again, saved the day by giving me ideas! Reviews and suggestions please!**


	8. What's the time?

Chapter 7:What's the time?

**A/N World tour idea isn't mine, belongs to ****Aurawielder****. I don't own Pokemon.** **Reviews and suggestions please!** **Idea to go to London by reviewer Hero Lumanite! Thanks!**

* * *

"Where to, sir and madam" The question was directed to the zorua and riolu.

"I know! Let's go to London!" Aura shouted out

"zzz[Grunt]… Grrm…Mph!" Pyro grunted in his sleep

"He's asleep already?" Lugia asked

"Yea, he sleeps like that"

"Anyways! Onwards to London!"

* * *

After about 5 hours of boring conversations they have arrived at Heathrow airport.

"What are you guys so afraid of? I'll wake Pyro" Aura said to everyone

"Do you have a death wish?!" Rayquaza shouted at her, disbelief showing on his face

"No, I'm just waking him" and she just shook Pyro a bit

"Zzzz… grrr… hm? Wazz hap'ning?" Pyro slurred

"We're here! Let's go!" Aura exclaimed

"Already? That was quick, let's go then! Human forms!" He cheered

"Wow! She woke him up and he didn't get mad like he said at all!" Ho-oh whispered to everyone

"I'll try it next time" Rayquaza whispered back

"You do that" everyone else said

"I'll rent a mini-bus" Arceus said to them all

* * *

_In the mini-bus_

"So, where are we going?"

"Let's split into three groups again" Latias said

"Ok, my group will go to the Buckingham Palace!" Lugia said to everyone

"Mine will go to the Big Ben" Dialga announced

"We'll go to the London Eye" Arceus said from the driver's seat

"I'll go with Arcy, keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything naughty with Tina" Pyro smirked

"I'M the one who's going to be naughty?" Arceus exclaimed, unable to believe that Pyro just accused her, "Go with Lugia or something!"

"And miss out the chance to tease you? Nah"

"I'll go with Lugy!" Aura shouted

"Fine" he said, not wanting to displease Aura.

Lugia's group was dropped off first in front of the Buckingham Palace. Dialga's group at Big Ben next

* * *

_With Arceus, Giratina, Mew and Pyro_

"We're here!" Arceus announced

"I just noticed… Why are you still a zorua!" Giratina hissed at Pyro

"Relax… I used my illusions. When they look at us, they will just see a family of 3 with a Siberian Husky!" He said "You just act like parents should, kiss, make out and go into an alley with Arcy and leave me with Mew!"

"Giratina and I are not mates" Arceus hissed furiously

"Hissy fits!" Mew shouted

"Shut it!"

"Well, we better get in line for a ticket to ride on the London Eye" Giratina sighed.

"Act like I'm your dog! This is degrading but it won't raise suspicion" Pyro said to Mew. She nodded and scratched Pyro behind the ears and on the scruff of his neck, he nuzzled Mew's legs

"Zzooo~ that's good [Happy sigh]" He cooed and she just giggled. Arceus and Giratina just sweatdropped, staring at him

"That's very convincing indeed"

"What? It feels so good, it's like heaven!" Pyro retorted. They bought the tickets and rode on the London Eye

"Wow, the scene is so beautiful!" Arceus exclaimed to Giratina

"And romantic too, for you two" Pyro taunted them. Mew giggled as they both blushed heavily

"Sh-sh-shut it Pyro. The less you speak, the better for us all" Giratina stuttered

"Can't help it, Tina"

* * *

_With Zekrom, Reshiram, Lugia and Ho-oh_

"So, here we are!" Aura shouted out

"Hey! No need to shout" Reshiram told her

"I'm just excited!" Aura said _'For what I have planned. Heeheehee.'_

"Let's walk around it!" Ho-oh decided. They walked around the place to the back of the palace. Surprisingly, there were almost no-one back there

"Hey Lugy! Come with me!" Aura whispered to him

"Why?" But he followed her anyways. She led them behind a bush, out of earshot.

"I know what we can do, it'll be fun!"

"Y-you're not thinking about THAT do you? I'm already with Ho-oh" He stuttered. Aura smacked him on the cheek

"Ew! No! I was thinking of how to have fun! Just used your Aeroblast at the side of the wall there!" She said, pointing to the wall on the East side

"Fine fine, whatever. Just don't torture me" He said and walked over to the side discreetly. _'Heehee. I'm not the one who's going to torture you, Arcy will! Maybe she'll get Pyro to do it!" _Aura thought to herself and went back to her group

"Whoa, look at that pattern there! It looks so bea-" There was a sudden boom and sounds of glass shattering, interrupting Ho-oh's speech

"What was that?" Zekrom asked

"Dunno. Don't care" Aura said coolly as Lugia ran towards them

"Ruuuun!" He shouted. The others were wondering why as he sprinted past them

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" The group looked at the owner of the voice and saw Arceus sprinting after him, shaking her fist. Giratina, Mew and Pyro following her. Pyro was still a zorua and was snickering. Guards were looking at the chase with hints of smiles on their mouths.

"Aaaahhhhh! Fuck!" Lugia shouted as he tripped and went sprawling on the floor, all hope was lost for him. Arceus caught up to him and started to kick him rapidly. This went on for about 3 minutes before Arceus decided to end it, she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine as hard as she could

"Fuuuck!" Lugia squeaked, voice noticeably higher. The males 'ooh' at that, feeling pity towards their friend Lugia

"Fatality!" Giratina said in a deep voice and everyone laughed.

"I thought you guys were at the London Eye!" Zekrom asked Giratina, surprised

"Well, after the ride we were getting bored and Arcy decided to come see the Palace. She said she admired the artworks a lot. When we got here we saw Lugia using Aeroblast on the side of the wall and shattering the windows. She got very furious and chased him."

"Ah, that explains the boom I heard" Ho-oh muttered

"Oohh, my teabags!" Lugia groaned squeakily, rolling on the floor. The others looked at him and felt even more pity for their fallen comrade. They decided to just stand around talking to each other while they wait for Lugia to regain the ability to stand and walk.

* * *

_With Rayquaza, Latias, Palkia and Dialga_

This group has walked around the Big Ben and looked at some souvenirs, none of them they thought were worth it.

"What do we do now? It's boring!" Latias moaned. Dialga has been thinking of another prank. She looked at the giant clock face and received an idea of what to do. She secretly sped up time by 6 hours and turned to the rest of them. Rayquaza, Latias and Palkia were oblivious to the change

"Let's go to Buckingham Palace to walk around and meet up with Lugia's group" She announced

"Ok, fine by me!" Palkia said, thinking anything would be better than to look at a giant clock on a tower.

Once they reached the Palace, they walked around to the back and saw everyone huddled together talking, except for Lugia. He was rolling around clutching his umm…'thing' moaning and groaning while the others just ignored him. The group walked up to join and Palkia asked Arceus what happed to Lugia

"Long story short. Lugia decided it'd be fun to vandalize the Palace and used an Aeroblast to destroy the windows on one side of the Palace. I saw him doing it and decided to punish him"

"What do you mean by 'punish', like, what did you do?" Rayquaza asked nervously, seeing his friend rolling around.

"She chased him and kicked him while he was on the ground. And for the finale, she kick him in the groin as hard as she could!" Pyro chuckled, enjoying Lugia's pain. Aura joined him in chuckling. Their chuckles chorused and turned into an evil laughter. Everyone looked at them and sweatdropped, they scooted away from the two slightly.

* * *

They chatted for about an hour before they decided to go back to the plane.

"What are we gonna do about him?" Arceus huffed, looking at Lugia

"Why is he still in pain after so long? Does it really hurt that much" Latias said

"Go do it to Latios and see what happens" Rayquaza chuckled

"We should go back to the plane. As much as it pains me to do it, I'll remove his pain" Pyro sighed and snapped his fingers. Lugia went rigid for a second and suddenly jumped up

"Wow! All that pain is gone! Thanks so much for that Pyro!" He smiled but received a fang-baring glare from the zorua. He decided to just shut up. They got back on the plane without any incidents.

"Did we really stay here that long?" Arceus asked them, seeing the moon rising onto the night sky.

"Shouldn't be, my watch still says 4pm" Pyro said. They all turned to look at the legendary with the power to control time

"W-w-what?" Dialga asked, very nervous

"Why did you speed up time?"

"Your watch must be wrong!" She replied

"[Sigh] My watch is infused with pokehuman powers, it was, is and always will be correct to the second! You should know better than to accuse me of having crappy stuff!" Pyro said, tiredly

"Ok, fine! I thought it'd be fun to confuse the humans…" She said, giving up

"Just change it back" Arceus sighed, shaking her head. Dialga just did her work and changed the time to normal

"Yay! Now we can go!" Aura excitedly squealed

"Are you always hyper?" Ho-oh asked. Aura just turned to her, holding a knife that she just conjured. An evil aura,_ {Whoa! An aura radiating from Aura!}_, was radiating from her. A very malicious look on her face

"I AM NOT HYPER!" She shouted

"Y-y-yes ma'am!" The legendaries stuttered, scared that she will murder them in their sleep. Pyro just chuckled.

"Now that you pea-brains got it. Let's go to-"

* * *

**A/N Whew! Took about 2 hours to finish this! This chapter has been brought to you by a reviewer named Hero Lumanite. Thank you! Remember to review and leave suggestions on where do they go and what do they do there!**


	9. Revenge?

Chapter 8:Revenge

**A/N World tour idea isn't mine, belongs to ****Aurawielder****. I don't own Pokemon.** **Reviews and suggestions please!** **Idea ****for this chapter by**** reviewer Aurawarrior13! Thanks! IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END!**

* * *

"Now that you pea-brains got it. Let's go to-" Aura was interrupted by an unusual feeling flowing through her body, Pyro felt it too

"Dammit! Why now?!" He whispered to himself

"What was that" She asked Pyro

"That unusual feeling you felt was some kind of supernatural wave, it renders our powers useless"

"So, we can't use our powers now? For how long?"

"About 5 hours is what I estimate"

"Heheheheheh…Hehehehehehe!" The legendaries laughed, looking at them both. They had heard what Pyro said

"Shouldn't have said that out loud" Pyro muttered to himself

"Heheh, time for us to have 'fun' with both of you, hm?" Lugia and Palkia said evilly. They were cracking their knuckles and smiling

Pyro grabbed 2 parachutes from the side of the plane and gave one to Aura. They threw open the plane door, faced the legendaries, saluted, leaned back and fell out of the plane.

Apparently they were over Rome. Pyro and Aura landed in the middle of the Colosseum and sprinted away. The legendaries landed there too, after about 3 minutes and sprinted after them. They ended up running around the whole city. Into streets and alleyways, dodging people, running around avoiding a group of angry legendaries bent on revenge

"COME BACK HERE!"

"LET ME RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

"I'LL TEAR YOU APART, LIMB BY LIMB!"

"GIVE ME SUGAR!" These cries and screams were ringing throughout the streets of Rome. Then the legendaries stopped and planned. With many legendaries present, they finally cornered Aura and Pyro in the colosseum.

"Heheheh, I used my powers to prevent humans from coming here. Heheheh, we, are going to fight in this convenient Colosseum here, kehehehehe" Arceus said, slowly and evilly

"Fine, how you gonna do this then?"

"11 on 2" Lugia told them

"What 'ev" Aura said. The legendaries were amazed that they weren't scared of 11 legendaries that have a level of about 70 battling the 2 of them, they didn't show it though The legendaries surrounded them and fired their special attacks. Pyro just used his illusions to trick them into thinking they were going to faint, but in reality, the attacks didn't hit them at all. Once they closed in, Aura and Pyro attacked them.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

"And remember! Don't underestimate us" The green-eyed riolu said to the legendaries that were on the floor, bruises and burns everywhere.

"H-h-how?" Arceus stuttered with difficulty

"Well. One, we are both at level 100. Two, I told you before that I know every move discovered, that applies to all pokehumans! Even if our powers were disabled, we can still change between human and pokemon form. We can still battle too" Pyro said pleased with his and Aura's work

"Damn, and I thought we could get some revenge on him" Rayquaza muttered

"Hahahaha! Give it up! You even dream of beating me! Let alone me AND Aura!" Pyro exclaimed to him and started laughing evilly with Aura. While they were laughing, the legendaries managed to scoot to the edges of the arena, away from them.

"Now then, what shall we do?" Aura asked, reviving them all and healing them with Heal Pulse.

"You know what? I think we should just walk around town and maybe relax at a café. Even after the Heal Pulse, I still feel exhausted. [Yawns]" Zekrom said to all of them, they all nodded.

They all walked around and found themselves in front of the Parthenon. That was when Aura got an idea. She then used her powers to force Lugia and Ho-oh to shout out

"THIS PLACE SUCKSSSS!" She also used her powers again to amplify the voice by about 10x. Everyone's eyes were on them and suddenly they were chased through the streets by an art-loving angry mob.

"FFFFFuuuuuuuuuuuu! What happened?!" Both of them yelled. The riolu just stood there laughing with Pyro and the others. Mew then figured out that her friends might be in trouble and set off after them. Pyro just conjured up 2 bags of sugar for Mew to use and said

"Remember! It's not for you to eat!" She just nodded. After a while of running, she found them running towards her. She panicked and tore the bags a bit with her claw-like nails and threw them towards the mob. The bag of sugar then exploded and covered the mob in sugar. Why she did that, no one will ever know

"OI! THAT GIRL JUST THREW SUGAR AT US!"

"GET HER!"

Mew then got the idea and ran alongside Lugia and Ho-oh

"Fuck!" The three yelled

The three ran on for what felt like hours until they came up to a part of town where no one was present and was on fire. Suddenly there was a giant wave of water from the nearby river with so much force, it washed away the mob

"Whew!" The three sighed in relief, which was before they saw Groudon and Heatran fighting Kyogre.

"Oh, no. Not another one of their fights!" The other legendaries soon caught up to them and saw the fight

"GROUDON, HEATRAN, KYOGRE! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Arceus screamed out

Kyogre then panicked and told her "They started it first Mom! They stole my pancake!" But she saw the look on her mom's face and swam away. Groudon and Heatran, unfortunately, was caught in Pyro's and Aura's psychic grip. Arceus thought of a fitting punishment for them and conjured up a giant kayak and teleporting the 2 troublemakers into it.

"Go! Now's the time to practice your kayaking skills!" She shouted. The two started paddling like there's no tomorrow, trying to get away from their furious mom. The two were so desperate, they didn't notice a waterfall coming up.

"AAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Groudon and Heatran screamed as they fell into the water, steam pouring everywhere.

"Mwaahahahahahhaa!" Arceus laughed evilly, an aura radiating from her. Pyro and Aura looked at each other before joining her.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAH!" The three laughed. The others just sweatdeopped and fell back.

"C'mon, let's get back to the plane" Arceus said, eventually calming down from the laugh

"Where's the plane, we weren't on it when you guys followed us" Pyro and Aura said before the unusual wave of energy flowed through them

"What's that?" Aura asked Pyro

"That, is our power returning"

"Just in time too" She spoke, before spawning a plane and teleporting them inside it.

"Well? Where to next?"

* * *

**A/N IMPORTANT! I just wanna say, I'm setting up a schedule for uploads. From now, a chapter of this fic will be posted on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. That is, if I have an idea about where to go and WHAT THEY DO THERE. My other fic, Legendary Truth or Dare, will be updated on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays.**


	10. I ain't a FREAK!

Chapter 9:I ain't a freak!

**A/N World tour idea isn't mine, belongs to ****Aurawielder****. I don't own Pokemon.** **Reviews and suggestions please!** **Idea ****for this chapter by**** reviewer****Marildear98 and**** Aurawarrior13! Seriously, I starting to think that over 50% of the idea is Aurawarrior13's, he is now my 'idea-giver/generator' Thanks!** **Still waiting for my account to hit 1-month old and become a beta-reader! Sorry if this chapter contains more 'evil' than 'funny' for you, especially at the end (I'm a bit of a sadist, pain, not sexual)**

* * *

"Well? Where to next?"

"I got a feeling crisis is coming to Toronto…" Pyro just said, sleepily.

"Sleepy again?" Rayquaza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why? And don't think you can prank me while I'm asleep, I am conscious to my surroundings at all time"

"How can you know a crisis is happening or going to happen in Toronto, you aren't an Absol" Arceus questioned, she was too lazy to alter the plane's course to go west

"[Glares] I just can, you got a problem with that?" Pyro snapped

"Fine, fine. But it better be worth it…" Arceus muttered, apparently Pyro heard it anyways

"Well it will be, since this crisis is making my sensing ability go crazy. This usually means it has to do with natural disasters… or legendaries" After that little explanation, Pyro went to sleep, some of the legendaries also followed suit and laid down to go to sleep on the comfortable bed. They were also tired, after a tiring battle where you go all out and find out your opponent is just messing with you and defeats you in one move, who wouldn't.

"What can't he do?" Arceus asked herself as she went to alter the course for Toronto, "And why do we have to go back to America?"

"It isn't in America, idiot" Aura appeared from nowhere

"Then where is it?"

"Canada"

"Which is where?"

"…Above America"

"Exactly, and Toronto is just a few 100 kilometers away from America. What I actually mean is, why do we have to go back west again?"

"Well, I also sense incoming danger in the south of Canada, but I can't pinpoint where exactly. This is another reason to trust Pyro in this decision, his senses are more refine. But as he said, it is strong which means natural disasters or, more likely, legendaries are involved"

_'What can't these pricks do?'_ Arceus thought to herself

"We're not pricks!" Aura yelled

"Zzz…mmph!... Shut up!" Pyro yelled from the cabin

"Fine! Fine! I'll do whatever you want!" Arceus muttered angrily, and silently fumed as Aura left the cockpit.

* * *

_A few hours later_

"[Yawn} we there yet?" Pyro yawned and asked everyone, they were all awake already

"Yes, Arcy is just landing the plane right now" Lugia answered

"We haven't actually got off a landed plane for a while now have we, just parachuting down" Ho-oh remarked

"True that" Zekrom agreed. After landing, they turned to their human forms and got off the plane.

They first went to a restaurant to get something to eat. They all ordered something to eat, mostly steak. That was when a man came up to all of them

The man was in his twenties. He had white hair with parts of it dyed blue, and had red eyes. He wore a simple blue shirt with a big red triangle on it. Blue jeans with white streaks on it. He wore blue trainers with white laces.

"Tia!" He exclaimed upon reaching them.

"Bro?" Latias asked him

"Yes, how are you? Are you hurt? Anyone bother you"

"Yes actually, someone is bothering me…"

"Who? Tell me!"

"You. You're embarrassing me by acting like I'm your daughter or something!" She hissed at him. Latios looked at the group and saw two strangers, one boy had black and red hair with cyan eyes (Pyro). The other, a girl, looked around 13, she has blue hair with the ends tinted black along with green eyes (Aura). The two were laughing at Latios and Latias. Upon noticing this, Latios hissed

"Who are you two freaks and what are you doing to our group?"

"First of all, you're not in the group Latios… Secondly, they're not freaks, apologize to them please" Arceus said the last bit shakily when she saw the furious look on both Pyro's and Aura's face

"Bro… I-I-I think you sh-should really apologize to them...like…right now" Latias begged him, she had never seen both of them this angry before

"Why should I? And why are both of you scared of the two freaks right here, you're acting like a bunch of wussies! They look like freaks, therefore I can call them freaks!"

"I have nothing to do with him… Don't p-p-punish me, ok?" Arceus muttered to the pokehuman duo. The others nodded and backed off. Meanwhile, Latios was wondering why they were scared of the two's punishment.

"Sis? Why are you backing away?"

"I have nothing to do with him!" Latias said to Pyro. Pyro nodded, still looking furious. Suddenly the two stopped hissing and smiled, it was a smile that radiates pure evil and one that says 'I'm going to shoot you and revive you back to life, I'm going to do that until I'm satisfied'. Everyone except Latios got up and went to sit at another table, at the other side of the room.

"I Will Not… Tolerate! Being called A FREAK!" Pyro roared at the last word. Baring his fangs, wait, his fangs? _'He has fangs!'_ Latios thought before he was teleported off to another dimension with Pyro and Aura.

The others watched as the 3 teleported to who-knows-where

"That's really scary, I've never seen him this mad! He wasn't this mad even when Palkia threw him out of the plane!" Giratina exclaimed

"Be glad he didn't decide to punish us all" Dialga said

"Latios, you were young and it was sad that you have to die. You have lived a good life…" Arceus muttered

"That gets old really fast you know?" Latias spoke to Arceus, interrupting her

"Guys? I felt a temporary dimension being created and three living beings in it…" Palkia stated

"You don't think…" Lugia trailed off

"He went as far as to create another dimension for Latios' torture?" Dialga asked, amazed

"I think that's because he's intending to do something that might damage the world or dimension if it happens here…" Palkia continued and everyone whistled, silently praying that Latios will be in one piece when he comes back. _'I don't want to go through the trouble of finding a suitable candidate to turn into a Latios'_ Arceus thought

* * *

_In another dimension_

"Heheheheheh… Wehehehheheh!" Pyro and Aura laughed, as far as Latios could see, their eyes were now pitch black, no other colours, no whites, just pitch black. This creeped him out very much, only then did he question his actions. _'Did I do something wrong?'_ He asked himself

"Yes, yes you did" Pyro said, but his voice, his voice wasn't the same. It was as if 3 people talking at the same time. Although Latios didn't know him much, he could tell that in the three voices one was normal, one was a lighter tone and the last was a very dark tone. The dark tone seemed to dominate the three. He guessed that the 3 voices symbolized 3 of this weird person's personality… His normal personality, his carefree and fun personality and the deep, dark and evil personality.

"Ooohhhh, we're gonna have some fun with you~" The girl said in a similar fashion, 3 voices saying the same thing simultaneously, the dark and deep voice dominating a bit.

"Who are you two? Where are we?" Latios looked around, a little panicky. All he could see was… nothing. They were standing on nothing and everything was black.

"How rude of us, we forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Pyro~" Pyro did a bow, he kept eye contact and smiled throughout the bow

"Yes, how very rude of us. I'm Aura" She also did a bow _{I can't figure out if you can do a curtsey without a skirt, tell me?}_, she also kept eye contact and smiled.

_'This is really freaking me out'_ Latios thought

"You'll get used to it" Both of them said, their three voices combined into 6 as they said it simultaneously. At this point, Latios was visibly shaking and had goosebumps all along his arms

"As for where we are… I have created a temporary dimension for us to use to our heart's content… You see, Aura and I can control anything in this dimension…" Pyro slowly said

"I don't believe you! If you did create a new dimension then Palkia would've known and stopped you!" Latios snapped, no believing the two being's powers, although he is still shivering.

"Ah! But of course! Palkia is the ruler of space, he knows alright. He knows that I've created a new dimension, he's just too scared to stop me" Aura answered

"How do you know?"

"Bring him in!" Pyro said to Aura. Aura looked at Latios, smiled evilly and snapped her fingers. Instantly, there was a bright flash and Palkia appeared

* * *

_With the Legendaries_

"What do you think's gonna hap-" was all Dialga got out before Palkia disappeared in a flash

"Where'd Palkia go?" Ho-oh asked

"Beats me. I think Pyro and Aura had something to do with it" Latias said

"I just hope he isn't in trouble" Giratina said and all of them shivered

* * *

_Back to Pyro, Aura, Latios and Palkia (Palkia's POV)_

"Whoa! Where am I?" I muttered and looked around. I saw nothing, just blackness, and the three beings. Pyro's and Aura's eyes were pitch black though, they were smiling. Their very being was radiating pure evil, I could even see it and it was visible as an aura with the color of black and tinted red a bit, flickering like a flame around their bodies. I accidentally let loose a small whimper and curled up

"Relax, Palkia. Our little 'friend' here just asked where we are, care to tell him?" Pyro addressed me. But his voice, oh his voice, all I could describe was Satan would seem like an angel in comparison to his appearance and voice. The voice was split into 3 but they say the same thing simultaneously, one was his normal voice, one was light and carefree and the last, the dominating voice, was deep, dark and very evil. I let out another whimper before answering the demon that was Pyro

"W-w-we are in a t-t-temporary dimension you created. You have all control of everything here"

"Yes, Latios here has also asked why you didn't stop us~" Aura said, with a voice-split like Pyro

"W-w-well, I can't stop or d-destroy it anyway… Not without you letting me" I stuttered. I looked at Latios and saw that he was also shivering.

"Well, that is correct" Pyro smirked confidently.

"C-c-can you t-teleport me back n-now? Please, sir?" I asked him fearfully

"Very well…" Aura sighed. I looked at Latios again and saw him look at me, I mouthed the words "Good luck" before disappearing in a flash of light again.

Suddenly I fell a few feet onto the ground next to our group. They all stared at me before asking me some questions. I can't really hear them so I shakily stood up and made towards my chair. The others caught on that I'm not gonna answer and helped me

_Third person_

The group helped Palkia walk towards his chair. He was very visibly shaking and his eyes looked blank and unfocused.

"It must've been a very traumatic experience for him. I know he worries a lot but I've never seen him like this!" Dialga exclaimed. They all were grateful that it wasn't them that had been called

"…P-Pyro…A-au-Aura…evil….eyes…black….voices….3….split…good luck….Latios" The legendaries heard Palkia stutter before he fainted

"Remind me never to insult Py an Au again" Arceus said to them, shaken up.

* * *

_With Pyro, Aura and Latios_

"Now that that has been cleared up, any more questions, hmm?" Pyro turned to Latios, who was very shaken up.

"W-w-w-what are you going to do with me?"

"That depends…" Aura said

"We really don't appreciate you calling us freaks, you know? Just because we're Pokehumans doesn't mean we're freaks…" Pyro hissed, but somehow still managing his evil smile

"What's a p-pokehuman?" Latios asked, getting curious

"That's for us to know and for you to find out!" He roared

* * *

**A/N Really sorry for a more 'evil' than 'humor' theme for this chapter (At the end). I would appreciate some feedback! Reviews! Thanks to my idea person Aurawarrior13!**


	11. Toronto Trouble

Chapter 10:Toronto trouble!

**A/N World tour idea isn't mine, belongs to ****Aurawielder****. I don't own Pokemon.** **Reviews and suggestions please!** **Kinda feels like Aurawarrior13 is the co-author now… Yay! A Friend! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

* * *

"What's a p-pokehuman?" Latios asked, getting curious

"That's for us to know and for you to find out!" He roared

* * *

_1 hour later, back with the legendaries_

"They've been gone for an hour already!" Latias stated

"When will they be back?" Dialga asked Palkia. But before Palkia could answer there was a bright flash, Aura and Pyro walked out of the flash. Aura was now happy but Pyro was still a little miffed. What everyone noticed instantly unnerved them

"Miss us?" Aura smiled a genuine smile

"Uh, Pyro? W-where's Latios?"

"The little fucker?" Pyro fumed

"Now now Pyro… We punished him already, you should get over it now" Aura scolded

"I still think 5 minutes is still too short for a finale"

"It's plenty long"

"I don't mean to interrupt but where is Latios?" Giratina asked, he seem scared of the answer

"Thought you'd never ask!" Aura chirped. Pyro then smirked

"Well, for our punishments' finale. We teleported here and left Latios back there, I let the dimension tear itself apart with Latios in it. After a load of chaos, he will be left floating in between dimensions but not actually in any! And he will stay there for 5 minutes, though I wanted it to be 10…" Pyro cheerfully explained

"That's horrible! You left him floating between dimensions for a whole 5 minutes?!" Palkia shouted, scared

"Don't worry! I made him immortal while enduring that!"

"What happens when you're between dimensions?" Arceus asked Palkia, curious

"You don't want to know… All I'll say is that, the pain is worse than if Celebi skins you alive…" Palkia started listing other horrible ways to inflict pain and everyone started shivering, imagining how it feels, until

"We get it Pal! Don't list anymore, you're scaring Mew!" Giratina motioned towards the Mew who was in her pokemon form and is cowering in the corner, her tail wrapping around her, eyes wide open and she was shivering like crazy

"Still, I think that's a bit overkill" Palkia said to Pyro

"Nonsense, he needs to learn! He's at the emergency room in the hospital, by the way, you can see him in about 3 days" Pyro glared at him, making him whimper

"I wanna go shopping!" Aura shouted, trying to lighten the mood, she also wanted to change her choice of clothes a little

"Ok! I wanna see what kinds of shops humans have!"

* * *

_After some hours of boring shopping_

"FINALLY! You're done!" Pyro exclaimed after waiting hours for them, he refused to go around and reasoned that why buy things when he can just conjure it

"How does this look on me?" Aura asked everyone, she had ditched her sweatshirt and jeans. Instead, she has a dark blue skirt to cover her tail

"Yeah" Everyone says

"Makes you look way more girly!" Arceus beamed

"Anyways! I heard the locals say there is a festival this time of year. We can go to the festival and have fun!" Lugia told them all about what he overheard. They followed Lugia to where the festival was held

* * *

"I'll accompany Mew and make sure she doesn't eat sugar" Arceus sighed

"Fine by me! But should we split up? Or should we go together?" Pyro asked

"I wanna go with everyone! It'll be more fun!" Aura whined

"Okay! It's decided then! We all go together"

* * *

They scoured the area while buying food from stalls, playing some games, talking and generally just having fun. Many crises were averted by the group dragging Mew from candy stores. But little did they know, there is devastation waiting up ahead

"What's that?" Zekrom pointed ahead. People were streaming out of the circus tent, screaming bloody murder.

"Why are people running like there's a murderer in there?" Reshiram questioned. Suddenly there was an even louder scream of pain emanating from inside the tent, the scream went on for a while and died out, only to be replaced by yet another blood-curdling scream.

"Let's check it out!" Dialga shouted, worried what is happening inside. They ran towards the tent and entered it from the side. What they saw was traumatic for some of them, there were lots of blood splattered and a green blur flying around at high speed in the tent

"Who's that pokemon?" Lugia muttered.

"CELEBBIIII!" Arceus screamed as Pyro and Aura snickered

"BBBIIIII! … Mom? Mom here… No kill!" She shouted and teleported away.

"GRRR… I'll kill her! JUST WAIT TILL I GET BACK THERE!" Arceus yelled at where Celebi was, shaking her fists

"I can't stand the sight of this…Let's go… before they catch us in here and get the wrong idea" Giratina moaned

"You know… For the king of the Reverse World and death, you sure have a weak stomach!" Pyro laughed

"Well excuse me! I just can't stand the sight of blood and gore! I can deal with souls and spirits!" Giratina retorted but Pyro just laughed

"Fine, let's go" Pyro managed to say while laughing. They sneaked out of the tent and went back to the stalls to walk around more. Once they were done and was about to head to the airport, disaster struck.

People were running and screaming, again. But there was also an abnormal roar, the group turned towards where the roar came from. They saw a black figure battling a pinkish figure. The night sky made the two figures hard to recognise until Arceus yelled

"DARKRAI! CRESSELIA! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!"

"Whoa, chill Arcy! If you keep screaming like that, you're gonna burst a blood vessel!"

"They are fighting in the middle of a city Tina!" She snapped at him.

"It's cool! Just wait and watch" Pyro said, coolly.

"What'd you mean?" Giratina asked him, he just pointed in the air. The legendaries all looked up and saw a pink blur

"Not again…" Arceus moaned.

"That's Mew!" Palkia shouted

"You don't say!" Aura said, sarcastically. Darkrai and Cresselia looked at the pink blur that was rushing towards them at high speed

"Oh, shit" Cresselia groaned. Mew hit them both with a Giga Impact

"C'mon Darky, Cress! Let's play!" Mew exclaimed to the fallen Lunar Duo. Both of them jumped up and ran away from the festival

"QUICK! GET TO THE PORTALLLL!" Darkrai shouted to Cresselia, seeing his mother giving them a death glare

"Where'd Mew get sugar anyway?" Latias asked Pyro

"Didn't you see her go to the cookie store?" He asked back

"GET BACK HERE!" Arceus yelled and ran after them. The group watched her run around town, chasing the Lunar Duo. They ran out of town and into a secluded spot, into a swirling portal. Arceus was running and yelling at them before she saw them disappear into a portal. The portal closed up once Darkrai and Cresselia entered it.

"DAMMIT!"

"You ok Arcy?" Rayquaza asked

"Let's go, back to the plane" She answered harshly. They all entered a cab and travelled back.

* * *

"We're gonna teleport to the plane so we don't need to go through security" Pyro called out, referring to both pokehumans

"Fine" The group went through security and passport checks and boarded the plane.

"Where to?" Dialga asked

"Back" was all Arceus said

"Fire up the barbeques, we're going home!"

* * *

**A/N Just a note, if I don't update at all or very little, I'm really sorry! I am very busy preparing to go study abroad, along with the driving and Muay Thai lessons! I hope you guys understand. Anyways, looks like the legendaries are going home, send me some punishments for Kyogre, Celebi, Darkrai and Cresselia please! Reviews are much appreciated**


	12. Is it over?

Chapter 11:Is it over, or is it the start of another?

**A/N World tour idea isn't mine, belongs to ****Aurawielder****. I don't own Pokemon. Co-author Aurawarrior13 helped too! Just having a casual chat with Theonlyghost, a chat really helps relief some of my stress… Thank you all for reading my story and hope you enjoy this. The finale! Or is it?****(Decided to not add the punishments…)**

* * *

"Where to?" Dialga asked

"Back" was all Arceus said

"Fire up the barbeques, we're going home!"

"Classic…" Zekrom muttered "Classic Dialga"

"Grrr… I'm totally gonna kill all of them troublesome legendaries, those whippersnappers need to learn" Arceus growled

"Relax Arcy, you're starting to talk like an old person" Aura tried to calm her

"Are you calling me old?!" Arceus snapped

"Hey, don't snap at me! I'm only trying to help you!" Aura shouted back, Pyro was laughing loudly behind her

"Shut it you tiny black fox freak!" Arceus screeched, at that point Pyro stopped completely and glared at her

"Oohhh, you gon die young Arcy! Join Tio at least!" Aura laughed menacingly, the others just backed away as a faint, fire-like black aura surrounded Pyro. But before Pyro could do something, a voice called out

"You 'mons look stressed, would you like some brownies?" The voice sounded cute and tiny. Pyro looked behind him and saw a small shiny eevee, holding a silver platter of brownies, his face brightened up instantly at the sight of the cute eevee

"Yes, yes I would like a brownie!" He took it and hugged the eevee "So cute and fluffy!" he exclaimed and then let go to eat the brownie

"I'd like one too…" Arceus muttered, she bent down to get one and whispered into the eevee's ears "Thanks kid, I owe you one for saving my life"

"Glad too!" The eevee replied, smiling and wagging her tail. Everyone went to the eevee to get some brownies, thanking her for saving their mom.

"Thought Arcy was done for, shouting that insult at Pyro. Did you see the aura that covered him? It was so dark!" Dialga whispered to Palkia

"You don't have any idea. That, was not as bad as Pyro was when I saw him in the other dimension…" Palkia shivered slightly at the memory

"You mean, he looked even scarier in the other dimension with Tio?" Palkia just nodded

"Wow" She muttered

"Arcy! You gotta control your emotions, I told you it'd get you into deep trouble if you don't!" Giratina whispered to her, "I thought you were doomed, lucky that eevee decided to butt in"

"Yeah, yeah I gotta start controlling it" She mumbled to herself and looked at Pyro, who was cuddling the shiny eevee. Pyro glared at her for a second, a glare that said 'You were lucky. Next time though, next time there won't be this cute eevee to help you!', and then continued smiling and hugging the eevee. The eevee was enjoying it too.

* * *

After a while, Pyro eventually fell asleep. Arceus saw this as a chance and decided to use the time to thank the eevee properly. She sneaked over there and carefully pulled the eevee away.

"Eevee?"

"Yes, Lady Arceus?" She replied

"Just call me Arceus or Arcy. I've managed to find a way to thank you properly for saving me from the zorua devil-"

There was a growl from the sleeping fox

"Is there anything you want?" Arceus continued

"I want to evolve! But I can't find any stones or trainer that love me enough…" She replied sadly. Arceus chuckled and said to her

"No problem! I can even change you into a new species if I want! What do you want to evolve into?"

"I don't wanna change species! I want to evolve into a Sylveon! Sylveons are beautiful!" She yipped

"I can do that, but there's a catch. For some reason, lately I can't create shiny pokemon. So if you evolve, you won't be shiny anymore, you'll be a normal sylveon"

"I'm want that! I've been picked on a lot by other eevee because I have different colours!"

"Ok" Arceus replied and proceeded to evolve the soon-to-be Sylveon using her powers. In a flash of light, the shiny eevee was gone, in her place was a normal sylveon. The flash woke Pyro

"Zzzz…Mmph! [Grunt]… Waz zat?" Pyro looked around and noticed something "Where's little eevee?"

"I'm here!"

"You evolved?"

"Yes!"

"Yay!" Pyro replied excitedly "I love sylveons!" He hugged her again, smiling happily before going back to sleep on the larger sylveon's back

"He seems nice!" The sylveon told the other legendaries

"You have no idea…" Rayquaza replied

"We never saw him genuinely smile like this before…" Lugia added

"If you know what happened to the last one to insult him, you wouldn't see Pyro in the same way again…" Palkia refered to Latios, who was still in the emergency room back in Toronto

"You don't know how much we want him to stay in this mood… Hey! Maybe you can join us and stay with him! It would save us from a lot of pain, literally!" Reshiram suggested

"Sounds nice! And Pyro looks better this way. He usually only scowls or smiles evilly. It's nice to see some positive emotion on his face for once!" Latias said

"I don't know about that… I might, since it's technically because of him I evolved into something I really wanted my entire life. But we'll see about that later then" The sylveon smiled and went to sleep

"Alright, now that we had a nice little chat. Where're we going?" Aura asked, she had been silent during the entire exchange, she found the sight of the zorua sleeping on a sylveon's back cute.

"I told you guys, we're going home!" Arcy exclaimed, annoyed that no-one heard her at first

"Ok! No need to shout" Zekrom told her

"How are we going home, exactly?" Reshiram asked

"zzz..Mmm….zz-[grunt]…Fluffy…..soft..zzzzzz" the zorua grunted, smiling wider

"Wonder what dream he's having" Aura muttered

"Must be him cuddling something" Ray spoke up

"Grrr…[Grunt] Shut up….." Pyro grunted back

"He's awake?" Ray whispered, shocked

"No… I thought he told you he was aware of everything around him at every moment, even when sleeping he can hear everything around him" Aura stated, sounding bored. Then there was a small sound on the plane's wall next to Pyro. Ray looked up to see letters forming in black, it was like the letters were writing themselves on the wall. It said

_That's right pea-brains!_

_-Pyro_

"Hehehe, good one Pyro!" Aura chuckled. The smile on the zorua's maw grew wider. They all stared in wonder, they looked at the wall again where more letters were starting to form

_I got something important! All of you need to remember what I'm about to tell. Arceus, you will…_

"Will what? Tell me! Please!" She exclaimed, wanting to know since Pyro said it was important

_Will always be 'The llama Legendary'! Hahahahaha!_

"FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!" She screamed as everyone laughed. Even Pyro was laughing in his sleep. Sylveon awoke to the laughing so she stood up, placed Pyro down and walked around in confusion, everyone one was laughing but Arceus was screaming. She saw what was etched into the plane's wall next to them and laughed.

_Where Sylvy go?_

Sylveon saw this and went back to hugging Pyro and sleeping

_Cuddly…_

Pyro smiled and went back to resting.

"Back to my question… How do we get back?" Reshiram asked, holding back her laughter

"The same way we came here, Palkia's Portable Portal service" Arceus gritted, holding back her rage

"Ok…" Palkia burst out into another fit of laughter after catching sight of Pyro's joke.

"COME ON!" Arceus screeched. Palkia spawned a portal in front of the plane and they entered the Pokemon world

* * *

"Finally! Home sweet home!" Arceus sighed and then her face turned into anger "I'll pound their faces in when I get back inside"

"Sweets? Sugar?" Mew excitedly exclaimed

"No, I burned all traces of sugar in the kitchen" Dialga muttered. They were now landing in a private airstrip at the Hall of Origin. Everyone in the hall came out to greet them… Well, all except Celebi, Kyogre, Darkrai and Cresselia.

"Ok ok! Calm down!" Arceus announced as they were pelted with questions about the trip, "I'd like you to meet-" she turned to where Pyro, Aura and Sylveon were supposed to be but they were nowhere to be found.

"Meet who?" Victini asked

"Hmm… Seems like they don't want to be seen by all of you and teleported elsewhere" Arceus told them

"Aww… No new friends?" Victini asked her again

"No"

"What's this?" Deoxys asked, seeing the writing on the plane wall "_All of you need to remember what I'm about to tell. Arceus, you will… Will always be 'The llama Legendary'! Hahahahaha!_" After reading that, everyone broke into a fit of laughter, leaving Arceus to turn very red. She turned to the plane something caught her eye, everyone turned to where she was staring. It was another etching, a new one, this one said

_"__To Arcy,_

_We will be back! You can be sure of that!_

_-P A S"_

"Who's Pas?" Uxie asked her as she shivered slightly

"You don't need to know" She muttered _'Damn it! I hoped they'd be gone forever!"_

**_"_****_Don't worry! We'll be following you! We will wait until an opportunity arises! Mwahahahaaha!" _**A voice sounded in Arceus' head, answering her. She shivered a little and turned to the others

"Where's Ceb, Ky, Darky and Cress?"

"Dunno, in the hall? They refused to come out here" Heatran said

"I sense great fear from them!" Mesprit exclaimed and shook visibly, eyes darting around.

"Time for them to feel my wrath!" Arceus shouted and stormed into the hall

"Should we stop her?" Raikou asked

"Nah, I think they deserved it if Arceus is this mad… I'm still wondering though, who's Pas?" Mewtwo answered

"They are two Pokehumans and a pokemon" Lugia said

"What are Pokehumans?"

"I'll let them tell you, they said that they'll appear again" Lugia shrugged it off and everyone proceeded back to the hall, before they entered though, a voice sounded in everyone's head

**_"_****_We will be back…"_**

"Mewtwo! Stop entering our heads!" Deoxys shouted and whacked Mewtwo over his head

"I didn't, you space freak!" He shouted back and the two got into a fistfight. They all failed to notice a zorua, riolu and a sylveon floating above them. The three chuckling lightly

**_"_****_Until next time little children!"_** The voice said into the legendaries' head. The trio floated away

"Really? You can make me your apprentice?" Sylveon asked

"Yes" was all the Zorua said

…

…

…

"You gotta cuddle with me though"

* * *

**A/N The end! Or is it? Is it the legit end though? Thank you for taking your time to read my fanfic What a Trip! It has been a short but fun ride and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Thank you ****Aurawielder**** for providing me the idea this fic has been based on! Thank you, co-author ****Aurawarrior13**** for helping me give ideas! And finally, Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
